It Isn't Always Easy
by madame of music
Summary: Jade and John arrive on the asteroid, and things don't go exactly the way she wants them to. What to do now? K for language, although it might be T later on.
1. Chapter 1

Your name is Jade Harley. It has been 3 years since you last saw Dave Strider in person. The last time you saw him, however, you had kissed him.

Well, actually, he had died (by your hand), and in order to bring him back to life you had to kiss him, like a plotline form a cheesy Disney fairy tale. Only Dave was the princess.

You expected him to run into your arms, and for both of you to passionately kiss. Him thanking you for saving his life. This was not what you got. What you got was a casual 'Sup Harley.' His arm draped carelessly over a shark-toothed troll in red shades. You could barely squeak out a 'Hey Dave,' before you ran off, eyes already becoming misty with unshed tears.

3 years you had waited. 3 damn years of wishing and dreaming of this day. Fuck it all. You had never been so devastated, so wrought with sadness. You found yourself at the edge of a building, area surrounded with half destroyed labs and rocks. Lots of rocks. Maybe this would be the easy way out. 3 years spent with only John and a bunch of fake people. You loved your brother, but you had craved Dave's attention. You slowly stepped to the edge of the building, thinking how Dave's poker face might break when he heard the news of poor little Jade, broken at the bottom of a building. You smiled spitefully, about to take that final, fateful leap, when a voice called out to you.

'Killing yourself isn't the easy way out Jade. Besides, we need you to fight Noir.'

You turned around, shocked at the slightly gravelly, and very much masculine voice. Before you stood a male troll, a few inches taller than yourself, clothed in almost all black, save for the gray cancer sign on his chest. He had a slightly disheveled look about him, which made his already GQ model-esque features look even more ruggedly handsome. You felt your face go crimson hot under his intense frown.

'Uh.' Was your absolutely intelligent response. You mentally smacked yourself. 'Who are you?' At least that was a little more intelligent than your last response. You were instantly conscious of your slight islander accent. Being raised by a dog and all, you were surprised you knew English as well as you did.

You saw the troll roll his eyes. 'You don't know who I am? WOULD YOU KNOW IF I TALKED LIKE THIS?' You noticed that he talked much louder, his lilting syllables from moments ago now turned to sharp, harsh clicks on the back of his tongue.

'Uh… Karkat?' You guessed. Karkat was one of the few trolls you talked to, and judging by his loudness when he changed his tone, you could almost see his all capital gray letter text scrolling above his head.

'Very good Jade. You've now officially met the leader on this god-forsaken asteroid.' He returned to his lilting accent, albeit with a sarcastic tinge to it. You thought he was the only one who had mastered this whole talking like a human thing.

'Hi Karkat. Nice to see you too.' You sighed. If only the handsome troll in front of you could have been someone, _anyone_ but Karkat.

'I was expecting a short troll with anger management issues, not a handsome god-troll like yourself.' Mental facepalm again, because yes, you did in fact, say that OUT LOUD.

Karkat gave you a quizzical look and turned on his heels. 'I hope you're hungry. Dinner should be ready now.' He said flippantly, throwing the comment over his shoulder as he stalked away. You followed, face brighter than Christmas lights in July.

* * *

A/N: So I wrote this for my friend Catdo654 on Deviantart. She's really good, you should check her out if you get a chance. I've already written the next chapter, so it should be up fairly soon, but after that I have to write more xD

Sorry if Jade seems out of character to anyone. In my headcanon, she's the typical over-dramatic teenage girl.

Hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Your name is Karkat Vantas. You were currently walking to the dining hall, a red-faced Jade following behind. You were slightly miffed at her comment about expecting you to be short, and ugly as well. Truthfully though, you were glad to see her alive and well enough to throw insults around. Seeing her standing at the edge of the roof, looking thoroughly defeated, face covered in tears, had shaken you to your core. You had almost lost her, just like you had lost Terezi to Dave. You didn't think you could handle anymore loss like that.

At first, you had thought that you hated her. Wanted nothing but a rich black romance with her, filled with verbal sparring, and possibly physical fighting as well. You equally wanted to hit her and kiss her.

But now you didn't want to hurt her. You didn't want anything to hurt the beautiful raven-haired girl. You just wanted to put her in a glass box where nothing could touch her. She'd kill you for even thinking that.

Lost on thought, you almost walked past the place the trolls had dubbed 'the kitchen.' You walked in, Jade following behind you. You were embarrassed by the spoor covered walls, and grungy floors. A random assortment of trolls and humans has gathered along the hulking machine that had provided you with food for 3 years now.

'WHAT ARE YOU FUCKASSES DOING?' You shouted, in your best, macho leader voice. You heard Jade snort behind you. She must have caught on to you trying to impress her.

You sighed and walked over. 'Where's Gamzee? He's supposed to be the cook here. SOMEONE FIND HIM AND TEL HIM TO GET HIS JUGGALO ASS BACK IN HERE AND COOK.' They turned to one another, discussing who would go into the depths of the lab to find him.

'Hey Karkles. Dave and I can find him for you,' Terezi said, punctuating it with a normal cackle. The ever silent cool kid nodded in agreement. He really didn't talk much, unless he needed to say something or felt like a being a jackass. His usual preference for silence was one of the few things you liked about him.

You sighed once more, and waved your hand in the direction they should go. You hoped they found Gamzee soon. The troll could get himself into lots of trouble when left to his own devices for too long.

You wandered over to the table, and slid down into one of the chairs, placing your forehead against the cool steel of the table's surface. You had wanted nothing more than a nice meal, but instead you got a missing moirail and a whole lot of headache.

You felt a hand on your back, and Kanaya mumble something. Probably warning whoever currently had their grimy paws on you to back the fuck off. You were just about to say the same thing when you heard Jade ask you if you were okay. Her concern made you blush. Were these the beginnings of a flushed solicitation? That though alone made you blush deeper, and further bury your head in your arms.

'Karkat. What's the matter? Karkat, are you crying?' Jade said, sounding a bit worried, and somewhat shocked.

'No nooksucker. I am not, in fact, "crying." As if a great leader such as myself could "cry."' You said, sitting up. You were rather peeved at her question. Leaders don't cry. The last time you cried was when Sollux… Well, you'd rather not think about that.

Jade looked puzzled. 'Karkat. Are you… blushing?' Her question made you blush even darker. You didn't even know that was possible at this point, having already been a rich hue of crimson for the past several minutes. Hell, the other trolls might think you were closer to Feferi's blood colour, considering your normally lackluster gray skin was now a deep red, almost purple.

'N-NO JADE HUMAN. I DO NOT "BLUSH" EITHER. LEADERS DO NOT "BLUSH" OR "CRY."' You felt your voice rise in pitch. Jade still looked puzzled, but seemed to brush it off, most likely filing it under 'weird troll antics.'

'Karkat. We need to talk.' Kanaya said, voice not quite accented with the prim and proper tone she slipped into when she got excited, but almost there. She dragged you out to the hallway, promising the remaining group to be back soon. They went back to talking, not really caring whether you were in the room or not. You were silently ranting to yourself about being under-appreciated and how leaders should be loved as you were dragged along. This happened often enough that you knew not to fight Kanaya.

Once she had successfully dragged your ass out to the hallway, and out of earshot of the kitchen's inhabitants, she pounced. Turning towards you with a wry smile plastered on her face, fangs bared in way that said 'I know a secret and you don't know it,' she asked you a question that instantly made you go as read as the Earth fruits, rumored to keep the humans in the white coats away.

'You Like Her, Don't You Karkat?' you tried to deny it, but she waved your feeble protests away with one well manicured hand, laughing at your spluttering and general incomprehensibility.

'Kanaya. I do not like that… that HUMAN. She is atrocious. How could I ever like her? She's loud, annoying and obnoxious. She sticks her head into where she doesn't belong. She's adorably curious and way to pretty for her own good…' Your eyes widened, realizing what you just said. You had pretty just admitted you flush-crush on Jade to the one person who would meddle and meddle relentlessly. There was a reason Vriska called her Fussyfangs, after all.

You clapped your hands over your mouth, and turned to walk away, when Kanaya grabbed your shoulder. Then, very out of character for Ms. Fussyfangs Maryam, she gave you a hug. Usually Kanaya was pretty good with your boundaries, but she must have been able to tell you needed it, and only held on tighter when she felt you sink into her. Usually people touching you didn't end well for them, but tonight was different. She mumbled into your ear, so low you almost couldn't hear it.

'I just don't want you to get hurt again, Karkat. I care too much for you to see you have to go through another heartbroken episode.'

'Thanks Kan.' You smiled at her, a soft, trusting smile. She nodded at you, and held you at arms length.

'Thank You For Telling Me Karkat. I Am Glad You Trust Me.' Then she walked back to the kitchen, completely ignoring your last-ditch effort of denying your red feelings toward the human.

What did you just get yourself into? You thought, groaning and sinking to the floor, head in your palms. This couldn't possibly end well.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for you reviews and favourites on the last chapter! It makes me happy that people are reading my story :D

So quick note: I'm thinking there will probably be 10 chapters to this fic, but I'm not quite sure. I ahve the next 3 planned out, and I know what direction I want to go in.

Sorry it took so long to update, even though I had written the second chapter before I even posted the first one xD I just had a super busy week.

Welp, have an awesome week! Hopefully the next chapter will be up in a week or so!


	3. Chapter 3

"Daaaaaaaave. Can we go back now? We've been wandering around this stupid lab for hooours." Terezi said, putting on her best Vriska whine, sticking her lip out.

"Tez. We've only been here for 20 minutes." Dave said, sighing at her antics.

"Oh yeah cool kid? How do yoooou know?" She said, crossing her arms and turning around to face him.

"I'm the Knight of Time. What do you expect." Dave said, rolling his eyes. He trudged past her. This lab was creepy, not that he'd ever say that out loud, and he wanted to find the stupid clown and get out. Terezi, however, seemed to have other goals.

"Daaaaaaaave. I'm soo tired. Carry me?" She said, trailing her finger down his spine. His cheeks tinted pink, and he continued walking, albeit a bit faster than he had been.

"Come on Terezi. The faster we find Gamzee's Juggalo ass, the faster you can go back to your room and sleep." He said, peering around a corner. Deciding it was as good a route as any, he turned and went down hallway was sketchy, if anything. It walls dripped with mildew, and a rancid scent he couldn't place filled the air. He wasn't scared. Of course not. Cool kids didn't know the meaning of scared. It wasn't in their vocabulary.

And it definitely wasn't him who shrieked like a pre-teen girl off of a B-rate scary movie when Gamzee dropped from the ceiling. Nope. Definitely not.  
"Hey Motherfuckers." Gamzee said, giving his trademark lopsided grin and getting up, dusting off his pants.

Terezi gave a curious look to Dave, who was trying his best to calm down and stop shaking. "What a wiggler." She muttered as she passed by him.

"Hey Gamzee. Karkat needs you to come cook." She said, leaning on her cane. He nodded once, and turned on his heel, going the opposite way from which Terezi and Dave had come. Terezi cast a look at Dave, grabbing his hand and following Gamzee.

"Come on coolkid." They trailed behind the clown, who was taking them through twists and turns. She had never known it was this huge before. She sincerely hoped Gamzee knew where he was going.

o.0.o

Perhaps 20 minutes later, Dave didn't really know, they finally arrived back at the kitchen. And oh, what an interesting sight it was. Jade sitting at the table, bright red, across from a disgruntled Karkat, while across the room Kanaya and Rose huddled in the corner, giggling and whispering as they threw conspiratorial glances over at the pair seated at the table. Dave raised an eyebrow, but other wise brushed it off, putting it under "Weird things my ecto-sister does that I really don't want anything to do with."

He dragged Terezi over to the table, leaving Gamzee to cook. He took a seat in between the pair, casually draping an arm around Terezi, because he knew it pissed Karkat off.

"So. Vantas. What's got your panties in a twist?" He said, smirking at the glare Karkat shot him.

"So. Strider. How many douchebag pills did you take this morning?" He said, switching between glaring at Dave and glancing at Jade.

"Oh, lay off it you two." Rose said, walking over with Kanaya following close behind. Sometimes they acted more like small children than ACTUAL small children.  
"Any more of your bickering and I'll have to attribute it to unresolved sexual tension. That earned laughter from the other females, and embarrassed looks from Dave and Karkat.

"So. Let's play a little... Game." Kanaya said, sharing a look with Rose. Dave sighed. This couldn't possibly end well.

* * *

A/N: OKAY YEAH TEREZI IS BLIND. I REALISED THIS AFTER I FINISHED. But she can kind of see, right? So it's okay.

And in other news, OMFG guys I am so sorry for not updating this sooner. I kind of lost where I was going with this, and then got distracted by other things *coughcoughHetaliacoughcough* But seriously, I'm halfway through the next chapter. And I've planned the rest (/0u0)/ Yeah Motivation!

Sorry that it's kind of confusing, with the whole view change and everything. I've decided I'm only going to use 2nd Person with Kar and Jade, because they're the main characters and I like to change up my points of view.

And thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed! It means a lot that people are reading my work. So how's about 10th reviewer gets a one shot? If you want, of course.

Thanks again guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. AN:

A/N: Hey guys. Sadly, I've lost inspiration for this story, and I won't be continuing, at least not this way. I do apologise to anyone that was following this story. And for the 10th reviewer, I am working on your story, I promise!

There is a possibility that I'll revamp this story, but right now I'd like to work on some other things. I'd rather discontinue and try again than give you guys some shitty half-assed story that I didn't enjoy writing, because if I didn't enjoy writing it, who would enjoy reading?

I do have the last chapter written, so if anyone wants to read it, I'd be happy to send it to you. Beware, however, that it's extremely rough and unedited.

There will be a poll put up on my profile for some new options for a story or two, and you guys can always request stuff :D

Thanks for being so wonderful, and reviewing, following and favouriting! It really means a lot to me, and I hope to see you on some future stories!

-Madame of Music


End file.
